


Hargess & Semco Inc.

by Anastasia3000



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: 1950s, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Plot Twists, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia3000/pseuds/Anastasia3000
Summary: Harge and Richard share a taxi in the New York traffic.





	Hargess & Semco Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain makes some weird trips, and this is the result. Enjoy.

Late for the hearing, again. Rindy had called him earlier that morning and threw a temper tantrum of biblical proportions – she missed mommy, and not even her grandmother could soothe her anymore. But Rindy had to be patient for a little longer, until the divorce was finalised. Or until the psychotherapist could make Carol return to her senses.

Harge managed to hail a taxi in the hectic New York traffic, but a guy stepped in front of him and started to make his way into the taxi.

“Hey, young man! What do you think you’re doing?” Harge grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Sharing. Hop in!”

Harge let go of him and slid into the back seat next to the young man. The taxi merged into the traffic.

“Richard, by the way. Hope you don’t mind sharing the taxi, but today it seems impossible to find one.”

“Hargess,” – Harge said with the beginning of a smile curling his lips. He liked the boldness of this guy – “I don’t mind sharing, but I’m already terribly late.”

“Let’s drop you off first, I guess you are more in a hurry than I am. Destination?”

“Court. Divorcing my wife.”

“Man, I’m sorry. I know it’s not the same thing, but my girlfriend and I recently broke up.”

“When it comes to this things, it’s better sooner than later, I guess.”

In front of the court, Harge set his fare with the taxi driver.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Richard.” – Harge shook his hand – “Have a good day.”

“Likewise. Good luck in there.”

When the taxi disappeared in the traffic jam once again, Harge stood on the sidewalk for a few more seconds, looking in the direction he saw the taxi disappear. That Richard had a firm handshake and a broad strong hand, like his shoulder. And really likeable features and manners.  What fool would break up with a guy like him? Then Harge snapped from his trance-like state and walked inside the court. He was the one caught up in a divorce settlement with a beautiful woman like Carol, and he felt like a fool.


End file.
